Reinas
by Srigneel
Summary: Cuando la necesidad te desborda y conviertes en un estafador de pequeña escala, nada parecía ir bien pero llego aquel sujeto con una propuesta que solo un idiota rechazaría, haría todo lo posible por conseguir sus objetivos, una gran estafa era lo que necesitaba.
1. Compañero

Fanfic **SirIgneel**, **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

* * *

"_**Compañero"**_

**A**lli estaba el joven de cabellos rosados, llevaba puesto un atuendo informal demasiado ocasional, destacaba aquella bufanda blanca a cuadros que llevaba puesta, su camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta negra, pantalones de Jeans oscuros y zapatillas deportivas negras. Ingreso a la estación de servicio aunque no tuviese auto él se dirigió hacia el mostrador, donde le atendieron amablemente.

-Vengo a pagar la gasolina. –Dijo tanteando su bolsillo en búsqueda de su billetera.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuál es su auto? – Pregunto la encargada.

-Aquel -Señalo- el negro.-Obviamente mintió.

-Perfecto. –Verifico en su ordenador cuanto debía pagar. –Son 5 joyas.

Saco de su bolsillo un billete de 50 joyas y lo entrego, la encargada verifico como de costumbre que no fuera un billete falso y procedió a entregarle el cambio, pero no tenia.

-Disculpe, ¿no tendrá un billete de 5 joyas? Es que no tengo cambio. -El peli rosa negó con la cabeza, la encargada tomo de su propio bolsillo para entregarle el dinero al cliente. El joven la observaba detalladamente y minuciosamente, desvió por un segundo su vista hacia el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos caídos que miraba distraídamente los productos, luego volvió a posar su vista en el dinero.

-Oh que tonto fui, si tengo un billete de 5 joyas -Acuso- tome.

La encargada lo observo confundida y volvió su mirada sobre los billetes que estaban sobre el mostrador.

-Pero veo que necesita cambio. –Dijo tranquilo.

-Si es que aquí la gente abona en grandes billetes. –Respondió la encargada.

Natsu saco un billete de 50 joyas de su bolsillo y lo mesclo entre los billetes que _perecían_ _a encargada_, los junto y mesclo sin preocupación.

-Tome aquí tiene cambio de 100 joyas. –Entrego el dinero a encargada.

La mujer lo observo confundida unos segundos y dudo un momento, pero la insistencia del peli rosa hizo que acepte el dinero, lo tomo y guardo, le entrego a cambio un billete de 100 joyas que le _correspondía_ por aquel cambio.

El peli rosa salió satisfecho del lugar, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, efectivamente había timado a aquella mujer y salió victorioso ganando así 100 joyas, era poco pero lo necesitaba. Camino pocos metros perlo lo detuvieron desde la espalda.

-Vi lo que hiciste novato. –Acuso el hombre que estaba en la estación de servicio comprando.

-¿Novato?, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? –Comenzó a enfadarse.

-Eres un novato, pudiste sacarle 200 joyas en lugar a eso. –Señalo el bolsillo del peli rosa.

-Y a ti que mierda te importa. –Comenzó a caminar en otra dirección para evitar a aquel sujeto que parecía irritante.

Camino por más de 10 minutos y aquel tipo continuaba persiguiéndole, se estaba hartando de la situación, busco un callejón sin salida y allí entro, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo en aquel lugar.

-Escucha solo quiero hablar -Dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto quitándose la bufanda -¿Acaso eres un pervertido de esos que les gustan los hombres? -Se posicionó para pelear.

-Te tengo una propuesta, pero no es de esas. -Dijo riendo.

-Te escucho. -Contesto cortante.

-Se que eres un ladrón sin experiencia, pero eres bueno y tienes talento. -Hablo. –Necesito un compañero.

-Yo trabajo solo. –Contesto el peli rosa.

-Terminaras en la prisión sin un buen compañero como yo, vamos solo inténtalo.

-¿Y que ganaría trabajando contigo?. –Preguntó.

-El triple de lo que ganas trabajando solo. –Contesto firmemente.

El peli rosa se tomo unos segundos, aquel hombre no parecía estar mintiendo fue suficientemente listo para ver aquel timo en la estación de servicio y su cara demostraba que era un tipo muy confiado, suspiro resignado.

-Seremos compañeros, nada de amistades y no hablaremos nada que no tenga que ver con dinero. –Contesto el peli rosa, el hombre sonrió satisfecho.

-Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, soy un estafador experto. –Se presento, el peli rosa arqueo una ceja interesado.

-Natsu… Natsu Dragneel. –Contesto.

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia un restaurante para comer algo y por qué no probar suerte en hacer una pequeña estafa.

Tomaron asientos en mesas diferentes muy separadas, ambos tomaron su orden, luego de cenar Natsu tomo un billete de 100 y corto una de las 4 puntas que tenía el billete, lo entrego a su mesero, recibió el cambio y se retiro, camino hacia la salida y de camino a esta dejo caer _accidentalmente _la punta del billete en la mesa de Gray. Este lo observo unos segundos y sonrió.

Gray llamo a su mesero exigiéndole el cambio.

-Señor usted no ha pagado. –Se excuso el mesero.

-Eso no es cierto te acabo de pagar con un billete de 100 joyas. –Se defendió Gray.

-Es imposible señor no recuerdo haber recibido dinero de su parte. –Volvió a excusar el mesero.

-¿Me está llamando mentiroso? –Pregunto muy _ofendido_ el pelinegro. –¡Gerente! –Grito.

Un hombre vestido de traje negro se acerco a la pequeña conmoción algo confundido.

-Aquí el mesero me trato de mentiroso, acabo de abonar mi comida y no quiere entregarme el vuelto. –Acuso Gray.

-¿Tiene alguna prueba? –Pregunto el gerente.

Gray busco en sus bolsillos y de allí saco la punta del billete –Ve aquí está la punta del billete con el que acabo de pagar, hágame el favor de revisar si tiene algún billete que le falte la punta.

El mesero accedió y busco entre el dinero aquel billete y sorpresivamente allí estaba un billete de 100 joyas que le faltaba la punta, se retracto inmediatamente y se disculpo, luego de recibir _ilegalmente_ el cambio Gray se marcho del lugar aparentando estar ofendido.

Afuera estaba Natsu sentado en una banca bebiendo de una botella de agua.

-Nada mal novato. –Dijo Gray sentándose a su lado.

-Creo que voy mejorando con el tiempo. –Contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

Ambos parecían tener un poco mas de confianza en el otro, Gray invito a Natsu a su casa y este accedió amablemente el camino no era largo tardarían algunos pocos minutos en llegar.

-¿Porque estas buscando un compañero? –Pregunto el peli rosa.

-Así como tu trabajas mejor solo yo trabajo mejor en equipo, mi antiguo compañero desapareció de la nada. –Contesto.

-Lamento preguntar. –Dijo Natsu.

-Descuida igualmente ya nos estábamos llevando mal. –Contesto sonriente.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Gray era pequeña, allí estaba su esposa una mujer de cabellos azulados y profundos ojos celestes oscuros.

-U-un gusto conocerte. –Se presento tímidamente.

-El gusto es mío. –Contesto Natsu.

Luego de beber un café para conocerse mejor Juvia hablo.

-Gray-Sama, su hermana le llamo por teléfono. -Aviso la mujer.

-¿No dijo que quería? –Pregunto secamente y Juvia negó con la cabeza.

-¿Está todo bien? –Pregunto el peli rosado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, quiero que me acompañes a algún sitio. –Contesto el pelinegro.

-Está bien. –Natsu acepto pesadamente.

Ambos caminaron hacia la calle y pararon en una esquina, Gray parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada, Natsu lo observaba confundido.

-Espérame aquí. –Ordeno Gray marchándose de allí.

-Si no me queda otra… -Contesto suspirando.

Luego de unos minutos llego Gray en un auto negro muy elegante de marca Audi, Natsu lo miraba confundido.

-Qué esperas sube! –Grito Gray.

-Am… ¿y este auto? –Pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Lo encontré por ahí. –Contesto restándole importancia.

Luego de emprender el viaje, llegaron a un hotel muy lujoso demasiado lujoso, pararon en la puerta y vieron a las personas que entraban era muy elegantes y llamativos.

-¿Vamos a robarle a estas personas? –Pregunto Natsu mirando su mano izquierda.

-No, acompáñame. -Ordenó

-Me estoy cansando que me des ordenes. –Contesto bajándose del auto.

-No te enojes por todo. –Contesto Gray sonriendo.

Ambos entraron al gran hotel, Gray parecía estar buscando a alguien y Natsu solo lo seguía con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupado.

-¡Aquí estas! –Grito Gray

-Por fin llegas tonto. –Contesto la mujer de cabellos dorados.

-Si, si yo también te quiero. –Contesto desinteresado.

La rubia desvió su mirada hacia el joven que yacía detrás de su hermano, este solo miraba el suelo con el rostro tranquilo.

-Te llame a ti. -Dijo enfadada

-Y yo vine con él. –Contesto Gray. La rubia suspiro resignada.

-Makarov vino diciendo que tiene una gran sorpresa para ti. –Dijo ahora más seria.

-¿Porque te llamo a ti y no a mi? –Pregunto desconfiado.

-No lo sé, no me preguntes. Contesto enfadada.

-¿Dónde está? -Pregunto buscando con la mirada.

-Sígueme. –Ordeno

Natsu y Gray caminaban detrás de la rubia que los guiaba hasta donde estaba aquel anciano.

-Espérame aquí –Ordeno Gray a Natsu, este suspiro resignado ya no tenía sentido el molestarse por cada vez que le daba una orden. Decidió esperar fuera de la habitación.

-¿Tú eres amigo de Gray? –Pregunto la rubia.

-No, solo somos compañeros de trabajo. –Contesto distante y distraído.

-Eso significa que tú también eres un estafador ¿cierto? –Pregunto picara.

Natsu levanto la vista hacia ella, era la primera vez que la miraba a la cara, realmente la había ignorado todo este tiempo, se quedo metido en sus pensamientos perdido en aquellos ojos achocolatados y cálidos.

-Oye… Hey no me contestaste, eres un estafador ¿cierto? -Volvió a preguntar.

-Ah… lo siento -Contesto saliendo de su trance- ¿Me habías preguntado algo?. La rubia dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-Eres muy gracioso… mi nombre es Lucy. –Saludo.

-Un gusto conocerte… soy Natsu.

-Vamos Natsu. –Interrumpió Gray.

-Nos vemos. –Se despidió Natsu alejándose junto con Gray.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la salida del hotel en completo silencio, de allí se dirigieron hacia el auto.

-¿Que paso? —Pregunto Natsu

-Tenemos un trabajo. –Dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

**END**

* * *

**Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme con aquellos que siguen mis otros fics, estuve mucho tiempo inactivo por que los muy troll de padres que tengo me quitaron internet D: estaba realmente jodido, pronto los actualizare a todos, ahora sobre este fic va a ser uno corto cálculo yo no más de 5 caps, espero les guste Adiós.**


	2. Tratos

_Fanfic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

**"Tratos"**

**NATSU POV**

Gray encendió _su_ auto y nos marchamos de aquel hotel plagado de gente exquisita y fina, encendí la radio sin motivo alguno solo escuchar algo de música, pero Gray inmediatamente la apagó.

-¿Qué haces idiota? –Pregunte enfadado.

-Antes… en el hotel estabas hablando con mi hermana. -dijo seriamente.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? –Pregunte desafiante

- Es una mujer hermosa, ¿te gusta?- Pregunto divertido.

-No sé a qué te refieres –conteste restándole importancia –por cierto… ¿de qué va el trabajo?.

- bueno veras… -Prosiguió

**POV NORMAL**

**Flash back**

Gray entro en aquella habitación en la que estaba Makarov, se veía cansado y algo agitado la vejez estaba haciendo efecto.

-Hola. –Saludo el viejo amablemente.

-¿Que quieres? –Pregunto Gray distante.

-Vamos… soy un anciano ¿podrías tratarme como tal no? –Sonrió Makarov

-Se que no me llamaste para hablar amistosamente. –Volvió a contestar cortante.

-Lo sé -Sonrió- Tengo un trabajo para ofrecerte.

-Continua… -Gray ordenó tomando asiento.

-Hay una pintura, se llama "Reinas" su valor original equivale a 500 millones de joyas. –Arqueo una ceja.

-Tanto dinero por una simple pintura de mierda… -Contesto mirando hacia Natsu que hablaba con Lucy.

-Conseguí una foto de esa pintura… un amigo mío hizo una réplica exacta. –Dijo ahora más serio.

-Esas estafas ya no funcionan viejo… no me hagas perder el tiempo. -Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

-Pero hoy si… -Gray se detuvo- Hay un hombre en la ciudad, uno muy rico y como todos los ricos, tiene una ambición, ama las pinturas. –Volvió a sonreír.

-Eso no me asegura nada… no quiero perder el tiempo. –Contesto.

-La réplica de la pintura está en mi casa, ese hombre llamado Leo estará aquí esta mañana en la noche, no tendrá tiempo de comprobar si es real, si logras interesarlo la comprara a cualquier precio. –Makarov abotono su camisa.

-¿Por qué me llamas a mi? –Pregunto fríamente.

-Eres el mejor estafador que conozco. –Gray sonrió –Ahora hablemos de dinero… te daré el 40% de las ganancias.

-No… aquí las reglas las pongo yo, tu solo eres un viejo que me dio un gran dato… eres experimentado, obviamente sabes que te tengo como quiero, tranquilamente podría arruinar tu plan si quisiera. –Gray sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Entonces cuánto dinero quieres? –Pregunto enfadado Makarov.

-el 98% es mío. –Susurro al oído del viejo.

-Estás loco. –Dijo muy enfadado.

-Soy un estafador, ahora… ¿donde encuentro a ese tal Leo?

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¿Estafaste a un anciano? –Pregunto Natsu disconforme.

-¿Acaso tienes buen corazón o algo por el estilo? –Pregunto Gray enfadado.

Natsu chasqueo la lengua y suspiro, recostó el asiento del auto un poco en búsqueda de comodidad.

-¿Como repartiremos el dinero? –Pregunto ahora más serio.

-¿Por qué debería compartir el dinero contigo? –Pregunto Gray deteniendo el auto.

-Porque soy tu compañero ¿no? –Alzo una ceja desconfiando.

-Si… eres mi compañero, te daré el 10% -Contesto mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ok. -Contesto Natsu restándole importancia.

Gray desconfío un momento de su compañero, parecía que realmente no estaba interesado pero no tenía que dejarse engañar en este mundo el dinero vale más que la vida de tus padres.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de Makarov, allí estaba una modesta y pequeña casita rodante azul, Natsu acompaño a Gray esta la puerta y allí golpearon, supuestamente les atendería la esposa del viejo.

-¿Quién es? –Grito la señora sin abrir la puerta.

-Soy un amigo de Makarov, vengo a buscar algo… -Contesto Gray.

-Mi esposo no está en casa, vuelva más tarde –Volvió a gritar, Gray comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Es muy importante señora ¡ábrame la puerta!. –Ordenó Gray, grave error.

-¡Llamare a la policía! .-Amenazo la anciana, Natsu se alerto.

-¿No puedes ser más amable? –Grito a Gray –Señora no quiero interrumpir de su preciado tiempo, necesitamos ese paquete para entregarle a mi padre… el esta… en sus últimos momentos. –Hablo Natsu.

La puerta se abrió levemente y la anciana asomo por allí un ojo. –Tú –señalo- el de pelo rosa, entra. –Ordenó

Natsu sonrío satisfecho e hizo una reverencia ante la mujer –Espéreme un momento ya vuelvo. –Tomo a Gray de la chaqueta y lo alejo de la casa rodante.

-La señora esa no te entregara el cuadro a ti, pero si a mí. –Dijo sonriente Natsu. –¿Sabes lo que significa verdad? –Alzo una ceja.

-¿Cuánto dinero quieres? –Contesto Gray molesto.

-El 60% .-Contesto firmemente.

-50% .-Contesto Gray.

-55% .-Volvió a contestar Natsu.

-Hecho.- Ambos estrecharon sus manos y volvieron a la casa rodante.

Natsu entró en aquella pequeña casa dejando a Gray solo sentado tranquilamente en aquel vehículo que por cierto debían descartar rápido antes de que la policía los encuentre, ¿pero por qué no mejor hacerlo ahora?, descubrió que había un pequeño arrollo de agua y allí lo abondo, volvió a la casa rodante y por casualidad Natsu estaba saliendo con el cuadro en manos y despidiéndose amablemente de aquella anciana.

-¿Y el auto? –Pregunto Natsu buscando con la mirada.

-Se me cayó al agua… déjame ver el cuadro. -lo tomo con ambas manos y lo observo- con que este es el famoso Reinas, ¿eh?

-Supongo, ¿que se supone que haremos ahora? –Pregunto el peli rosado.

-Nos vamos a mi casa, tenemos que idear un plan. –Contesto Gray.

* * *

_Más tarde ese día_

* * *

Había llegado a casa de Gray, estaba algo cansado había sido un largo viaje, para sorpresa de ambos allí estaba la hermana de Gray, Lucy, aquella mujer era muy tranquila e inocente a los ojos de Natsu, por que se sorprendió cuando Gray la trataba de tan mala manera a tal punto de apretar su muñeca con fuerza, Lucy dio un pequeño gemido de dolor y Natsu tuvo que entrometerse, era real, el no tenía ningún derecho a interferir en aquello pero ciertamente se había molestado mucho por el trato de su compañero con su hermana.

-Tú no te metas –Ordeno Gray.

-Suéltala –Contesto Natsu apretando con fuerza el brazo de Gray. Este chasqueo la lengua y se marcho de la casa.

-Nos vemos luego. –Dijo Gray alejándose de la casa.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Natsu a la rubia que frotaba suavemente su muñeca a causa del dolor.

-Sí, gracias. –Contesto tristemente.

-¿Por qué paso eso? –Pregunto Natsu interesado.

-Es una larga historia. –Contesto ensombreciendo su mirada.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, además me interesa saber más de ti –Se acerco lentamente hacia ella.

-¿No mientes? –Pregunto ella levantando la vista hacia los ojos del peli rosa.

-Odio mentir. –Contesto sonriente y acortando las distancias.

* * *

**NATSU POV**

Estaba amaneciendo, todo estaba muy tranquilo en casa de Gray, me senté sobre el borde de la cama y bostece de cansancio, con los ojos entreabiertos mire hacia mi derecha y allí estaba la rubia dormida, las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo, algo despeinada pero tierna.

Me puse de pie y busque mi ropa con la mirada pero no la encontraba ¿Dónde las habría arrojado? Resignado salí de aquella habitación hacia el salón principal, allí estaba Gray recostado sobre un sofá, tenia impregnado un espeso olor a alcohol, lo observe y este me miro confundido.

-¿Te acostaste con mi hermana? –Pregunto sonriente.

-Si… ¿Dónde fuiste? –Pregunte cambiando de tema.

-Fui a buscar a un viejo amigo –Contesto tomando de una botella de alcohol.

-Y ¿dónde está? –Pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-Solo hablamos… nada importante. –Contesto mirándome de lado.

-Está bien, hoy es nuestra última oportunidad para el trabajo, necesito el dinero espero que te pongas serio. –Hable algo enfadado.

-Eres un novato, no me hables así… yo me encargare de todo. –Contesto.

-Está bien… ¿comenzamos a trabajar? –Pregunte resignado.

-Si… ve a buscar tu ropa y nos vamos.- Contesto tomando el cuadro en manos listo para salir.

Fui a la habitación, encendí la luz para buscar con más facilidad y Lucy se despertó inmediatamente, se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos para que aquella molesta luz no le dificulte la visibilidad.

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte. –Hable sentándome a su lado.

-Está bien… ¿te ibas a marcharte sin despedirte? –Pregunto tiernamente.

-Claro que no, no me olvidare de la promesa que hicimos. –Susurre acercándome hacia ella, la bese lentamente y volví a alejarme solo un poco. –Tengo que irme a trabajar, nos vemos luego. –Volví a besarla.

-Adiós. -contesto sonriente

Me marche junto con Gray de la casa y nuevamente Gray robo un vehículo para manejarnos con mucho más facilidad, nos dirigimos hacia el hotel más costoso y elegante de la ciudad.

Intentaron retenernos en la entrada, decían que no estábamos a la altura del hotel, pero con un pequeño soborno basto para silenciar a los guardias, nos dirigimos hacia el bar a tomas un café, y comenzamos a buscar con la mirada a aquel hombre que nos regalaría todo su dinero.

Tardamos más de dos horas en encontrarlo, era un hombre muy culto y de finos modales puesto que cortejaba a todas las señoritas que pasaban a su lado.

-¿Quieres ir tu o voy yo? –Pregunto Gray.

-Ve tu, no creo que pueda hacerlo –Conteste.

Gray se marcho hacia el baño con el celular en manos, sinceramente tenía algo de curiosidad sobre su plan, así que me acerque un poco.

* * *

**POV NORMAL**

Gray entro en el baño con su celular en mano, allí fingió estar hablando con alguien.

-Realmente es muy poco dinero señor. –Hablo Gray en voz alta para que Leo le escuchase.

-Entiendo su oferta señor pero ambos sabemos muy bien que el cuadro "Reinas" vale el doble de lo que usted me ofrece. – Volvió a hablar, Leo estaba escuchando atentamente lo que hablaban muy interesado.

-Lo sé señor, espero que sepa comprender, le aseguro que el cuadro estará muy protegido. – Gray sonrió.

Una de las puertas de los cubículos del baño se abrió y de allí salió Leo muy sonriente y con el rostro repleto de ambición.

-Oh disculpe si le moleste hablando por celular –Hablo Gray haciendo una reverencia.

-Descuida, tengo intenciones de hacer negociaciones contigo. –Hablo muy seguro Leo, Gray sonrió satisfecho.

-Le escucho- hablo sonriente Gray.

End

**Segundo capitulo :D en realidad no sucedió demasiado en este capítulo pero es importante, porque deja _algunas preguntas_ que no voy a poner aquí porque me da pereza u.u Gracias a todos los que comentar y a los que leyeron. Adiós**


	3. Gajeel

_Fanfic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

_"**Gajeel"**_

**Natsu POV**

Me acerque lentamente hacia el baño pero un hombre de pequeña altura se puso a mi lado, me tomo del brazo y me jalo lejos del baño.

-**Oye….** Lo mire dudoso –**¡Makarov! ¿Viejo como has estado? –**Sonreí alegremente.

**-Cállate mocoso y sígueme** –Contesto serio, lo seguí sin quejarme, hasta que llegamos a una habitación que parecía ser una cocina, lo supuse por la inmensa cantidad de utensilios que se utilizan en el ámbito culinario.

**-Tenemos que hablar…** -Hablo seriamente.

**-Claro, dime ¿que necesitas?** –Pregunte amablemente.

-**Es algo difícil pero solo tú puedes hacerlo** –Volvió a hablar seriamente, comencé a dudar sobre lo que estaba por pedirme.

**-Bueno… dime, tu eres amigo de mi padre, no te negaría algo** –Sonreí sinceramente.

**-Gracias mocoso** -Sonrió- **Ahora escúchame atentamente…**

Hablamos por más de diez minutos, me conto cosas que yo aun no sabia y otras que ciertamente sospechaba, no me lleve una gran sorpresa por lo que acababa de decirme solo estaba emocionado, porque ahora mis posibilidades eran mucho más fuertes.

Luego de mi conversación privada con Makarov fui a dar con Gray, para verificar si realmente era tan bueno como para hacer caer en el juego a ese multimillonario.

**-¿Lo conseguiste?** –Pregunte desinteresado.

**-Sí, tenemos que vernos en dos horas** –Respondió seriamente –**Esta es nuestra máxima oportunidad Natsu.** –Sentencio.

**-Ya lo sé… solo espero que no lo eches a perder.** –Conteste sentándome en la barra del bar en el que nos encontrábamos.

**-¿Te olvidas que soy un experto en estafas? **– Contesto rebosante de orgullo.

**-No… no lo olvido.** –Conteste sinceramente.

Ambos decidimos pasar esas dos horas en el pequeño bar que estaba dentro del lujoso Hotel.

-**Así que te acóstate con mi hermana** -Hablo de de repente, sorprendiéndome un poco.

**-Sí.** –Conteste fríamente. **–¿Por qué la tratas mal?**

-**Ella es una zorra, aunque no lo creas intento robarme todo mi dinero.** –Contesto sonriente para luego beber de su vaso de Sake.

Retuve en mi interior todo ese odio que solo él podía producir, esa sensación de asco y profundo desprecio, solo tenía que seguir a su lado por un poco de tiempo más.

**-¿Todo tu dinero?** –Pregunte aparentando indiferencia.

-**Sí, mi padre se caso con su madre, no somos hermanos de sangre, pero el problema surgió cuando su madre murió, dejo una gran herencia y la muy zorra no quería compartirla conmigo.** –Contesto con un tono que demostraba mucho desprecio.

**-Pero el dinero era de su madre, a ti no te corresponde nada**. –Conteste ya algo enfadado.

**-Justamente ahí está la mejor parte… la estafé** – Contesto sonriente.

Apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza y cerré los ojos de igual manera, se me hacía muy difícil el intentar no golpearlo.

* * *

"_Ahora todo tiene sentido… Luce"_

* * *

_**-**_**Pero no deberías tratarla así solo por querer recuperar el dinero que le corresponde**. – Hable apretando con fuerza el vaso de Sake que estaba en mi mano.

**-¿De qué lado estas Natsu?** –Pregunto acercándose a mí.

**-De ninguno, no me interesa tu pasado.** –Conteste indiferente.

**-Como sea, tenemos trabajo que hacer, vamos a conseguir ese dinero.** –Hablo alejándose, solo asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí de cerca.

Tiempo después llegamos una habitación muy… extravagante, típica de una persona adinerada, había decenas de cuadros de grandes artistas, sabía que esa era nuestra mejor oportunidad, no teníamos que desperdiciarla.

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, era la hora de actuar.

**-Bienvenidos a mi salón V.I.P** –Saludo Leo con los brazos abiertos.

**-Muchas gracias señor.** –Saludo Gray.

**-Un gusto.** –Salude yo haciendo una reverencia.

**-¿Quién es él?** –Pregunto Leo retrocediendo.

**-E-es mi socio no se preocupe.** –hablo Gray algo nervioso.

**-Está bien, tomen asiento por favor.** – Leo nos guió hasta los sofás.

Luego de unos saludos de cortesía y un café de cortesía de Leo nos dispusimos a hablar de negocios.

**-No sé si ese cuadro es el real y ustedes lo saben, no tengo tiempo de realizar una prueba de laboratorio así que sean sinceros conmigo, ¿es el verdadero?**- Pregunto desconfiado.

**-Por supuesto.** –Contestamos ambos al unisonó.

**-Traigan al nuevo.** –Hablo Leo hacia sus guardaespaldas.

Luego de unos minutos llego un hombre muy extraño, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, varios aretes en el rostro y muchas cicatrices en su brazo derecho, parecía un pandillero o un ex convicto.

-**Señor… ¿me buscaba?** –Hablo el tipo haciendo una reverencia.

**-Gajeel mi querido amigo necesito de tu sabiduría… dime ¿ese cuadro es real? **–Pregunto entregándole el cuadro.

**-Señor antes de hacer esto, le recomiendo que haga una prueba de laboratorio.** –Contesto Gajeel.

**-Eso toma mucho tiempo, tu eres experto en esto, para eso te pago, ahora dime ¿es o no es el verdadero?**- Contesto molesto Leo

Gajeel se tomo unos minutos observando detenidamente el cuadro, Gray y yo estábamos muy atentos a la respuesta de aquel hombre, pero inesperadamente en un momento rápido Gajeel alzo la vista y nos sonrió macabramente, luego poso su vista sobre Leo.

**-Es el verdadero señor, sería una magnifica compra.** –Contesto sonriente.

**-Perfecto Gajeel, sabía que podía confiar en ti. **–Leo sonrió y acomodo sus lentes, Gajeel se retiro de la habitación.

**-Muy bien, quiero pagar 100millones por ese cuadro.** –Hablo seriamente Leo.

-**Es muy poco, deberíamos irnos.** –Conteste poniéndome de pie y tomando el cuadro.

**-Sí creo que será lo mejor.** –Gray me siguió el juego.

**-Bueno, bueno esperen por favor… quiero ese cuadro, ¿cuánto dinero quieren por él?**

* * *

"_Esa era la pregunta correcta"_

* * *

**-Usted sabe muy bien que ese cuadro tiene el valor de 500millones de joyas.** – Contesto Gray algo enfadado.

**-Eso es mucho dinero.** –Dijo Leo sudando un poco.

**-No tiene caso, Gray, vamos esto es un desperdicio de tiempo.** –Volví a hablar abriendo la puerta para marcharme.

**-E-espera tu, pagare los 500millones de joyas. **–Dijo algo apenado –**Pero con una condición**.- Termino.

* * *

"_Ahí esta… la ambición"_

* * *

**-¿Que condición?** – Pregunté algo desconfiado.

**-Una mujer… quiero que me traigan una mujer para pasar la noche.** –Acomodo sus gafas.

**-¿Qué?** –Realmente quería eso, era muy ambicioso, además de pervertido, claro está.

**-Natsu espérame afuera** –Gray alzo su voz.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y me marche de la habitación. Algo dentro de mí se me decía que eso estaba mal que no debía salir pero aun así lo hice.

**-Oye pelo raro, tengo que hablar contigo.** –Me hablaron de repente. Voltee a ver quién era y me lleve Una leve sorpresa pero de algún modo sabia que eso pasaría.

**-Ah tu… ¿qué quieres? **– Le conteste mirándolo de lado.

**-¿Qué quiero?, fácil, quiero mi parte, ese cuadro es falso, si quisiera los delataría.** – Hablo acercándose a mí peligrosamente.

**-Tranquilo, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.** – Conteste restándole importancia –**Dame tu número de teléfono, yo me encargo de todo.** –Conteste.

**-Voy a estar esperando tu llamado, no me hagas perder el tiempo.** –Hablo más relajado.

**-Tranquilo, seremos socios.** –Sonreí –**Me llamo Natsu… Natsu Dragneel.** –Le extendí mi mano.

-**Redfox Gajeel… para servirte camarada.** –Tomo mi mano y sonrió.

**-Entonces tenemos un trato… **

Pocos minutos después de que se marchara Gajeel, Gray salió sonriente y algo complacido.

**-¿Cómo fue todo?** –Pregunte poniéndome a su lado.

**-Ya está todo arreglado, tenemos que traerle la pintura junto con la mujer hoy a la media noche.** –Contesto sonriente, ambos caminamos hacia la salida del hotel.

**-Pero… ¿qué haremos con la mujer?** – Pregunte pensativo.- **¿Contrataremos alguna prostituta?**

**-No seas tonto, eso nos costaría mucho dinero.** –Volvió a contestar lleno de confianza.

**-Entonces… ¿qué haremos?** – Volví a preguntar ahora mas desconcertado

**-Nosotros nada… todo lo hará Lucy** –Contesto mirándome fijamente.

**-¿¡Qué!?**

* * *

**End**

**Bien aquí el tercer capítulo, hay varias dudas que se suman como por ejemplo… ¿Qué sucederá con Gajeel? , ¿Qué hablo Natsu con Makarov?, ¿Cuáles son los planes de Gray?, ¿Y qué es lo que hará Natsu? Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias por leer, Saludos!**


	4. Gran estafa

_Fanfic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

"**Gran estafa"**

Gray quería entregar a Lucy… su propia hermana, no podía dejar que eso pase, era realmente terrible, suspire y me relaje un poco, no había pensado en que Lucy era la que decidía si lo hacía o no.

Me aguante toda la furia, era realmente difícil porque Gray era sumamente irritante, pero debía contenerme, aquella estafa me dejaría con suficiente dinero para realizar mi propósito, bajamos del vehículo anteriormente robado por Gray y entramos en su pequeña casa, allí estaban Juvia y Lucy, ambas en la sala principal bebiendo té, salude a Juvia por lo alto y a Lucy le di suave beso en los labios, me senté a su lado esperando aquella propuesta de Gray.

**-Bien Lucy, tengo una propuesta para hacerte.** –Hablo finalmente el idiota tomando de una botella de sake.

**-¿Eh?, ¿para mí?** –Pregunto ella incrédula, yo solo la tome de la mano, no sabía que mas hacer.

**-Sí, quiero que entregues un paquete por mí.** –Dijo restándole importancia, será idiota.

**-Gray, no quiero meterme en tus problemas.** –Contesto muy inteligentemente.

**-Solo es un paquete, lo entregas y listo.** –Culmino su respuesta sonriendo.

**-Cuenta la verdad…Idiota. **–Me metí yo algo enfadado

**-¿Que verdad? **–Pregunto ella mirándome a los ojos, solo le señale a Gray como respuesta y ella lo observo fijamente a él.

**-El sujeto al que le entregaras el paquete es un pervertido.** –Contesto simple y alzándose de hombros.

**-¡Ni lo sueñes!**–Grito casi en llantos y se marcho a su habitación.

**-Que loca…** -Susurro Gray.

**-Tengo que hacer una llamada.** –Hable saliendo de la casa, camine unos cuantos pasos hacia la esquina y tome asiento sobre el cordón de la vereda, tome mi celular y lo coloque en mi oído izquierdo.

**-Hola Gajeel** –Hable cuando finalmente atendieron mi llamada.

_**-Estaba esperando tu llamado Salamander.** _–Contesto fríamente.

**-Lose, pero aquí estoy, necesito un favor… **-Sonreí.

_**-Dime… **_-Contesto algo entusiasmado.

* * *

Termine mi conversación con Gajeel y encendí un cigarrillo, aunque yo no soy un gran fumador lo hago de vez en cuando, para despejar mi mente más que nada, estaba aspirando hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee a ver y era Lucy.

**-Eh aceptado. **–Dijo de repente

**-¿Qué?, no tienes por qué hacer eso.** –Conteste enfadado.

**-Lo sé, pero no me queda otra..** –Susurro tristemente.

**-Escucha, Gray me conto sobre lo que te hizo en el pasado, te prometo que la pagara y enserio no hace falta que hagas eso, yo me encargare de solucionarlo.** –Contesto abrazándola con firmeza.

* * *

Pasamos la noche justo como la anterior, amanecí junto a Lucy que yacía dormida profundamente a mi lado, se veía muy tranquila y sonreí, era tan increíble como aquella mujer se había colado en mi vida en tan poco tiempo, estuvimos ideando un plan para evitar confusiones en el futuro y lo celebramos practicando sexo.

Hoy era el día, la hora se acercaba y teníamos que estar preparados, después de 3 horas, estábamos todos listos para ejecutar el plan de Gray que consistía en hacer que Lucy entregue el cuadro junto con su cuerpo y después de algunas horas volvería con el dinero en un maletín.

Allí estábamos, Gray, Lucy y yo en el ascensor, en un gran silencio demasiado incomodo para Lucy, Gray estaba jugando con su celular y yo solo tomaba la mano de Lucy para que se tranquilicé, estaba bastante inquita e insegura.

Llegamos al piso en el que estaba Leo, unos guardias nos revisaron por si traíamos armas y nos dejaron pasar a una sala de espera en la que había una barra y sillones de cuero blancos.

**-No lo eches a perder tonta.** –Dijo Gray sentándose sobre uno de los sillones.

**-No.** –Contesto ella con una gran sonrisa.

**-Suerte.** –Hable yo depositándole un beso en los labios.

Gray se recostó muy cómodamente en el sillón mientras que yo tome asiento en la barra para tomar algo, vi a Lucy caminar hacia la habitación en la que presuntamente estaría Gray, pero fue interceptada por Gajeel, Lucy volteo a verme insegura y yo asentí con la cabeza indicándole que todo estaría bien, Ella sonrió y camino junto con Gajeel hacia otra habitación.

Habían pasado unas 6 horas desde que Lucy se había marchado, Gray estaba profundamente dormido con una revista sobre su rostro, y yo estaba bebiendo sake en compañía de Gajeel.

Le comente mi plan y sonrió satisfecho, nos conocimos un poco mas y me entere que el había sido excarcelado por atracar en un famoso Casino, y cuando fue liberado fue contratado por Leo para evitar estafas ya que él era algo parecido a un experto.

Poco tiempo después se marcho para traer a Lucy, ella venia con el maletín en sus manos, se veía muy contenta y sonriente, desperté a Gray y este rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él maletín.

**-Se nota que estabas preocupado por mí.** –Hablo Lucy muy enfadada mas Gray la ignoro.

**-¿Porque esta tan ligero?** –Pregunto sacudiendo el maletín.

**-Ábrelo.** –Ordeno Lucy mientras tomaba mi mano.

Gray abrió el maletín y allí había un cheque, la expresión de Gray fue de gran enfado tanto que difícilmente pude ahogar una carcajada.

**-Sabes que yo no tengo una cuenta en el banco. **–Hablo Gray muy, MUY enfadado.

**-Pero Natsu sí.** –Contesto ella alzándose de hombros.

-Mierda… -Susurro, luego se alejo con el maletín en manos y tomo su celular, lo observe por el rabillo del ojo parecía estar acordando algo, pero luego dirigí mi vista a Lucy que estaba frente a mí.

**-¿Te divertiste?** –Pregunte divertido.

**-Como nunca.** –Contestó sonriente.

**-Sabes… estaba pensando en darle una oportunidad a Gray.** –Hable dirigiendo mi vista hacia él

**-Haz lo que quieras.** –Contesto tiernamente, se acerco y me abrazo, yo la tome por la cintura.

**-Entonces tienes que marcharte.** –Dije antes de darle un beso y despedirme de ella.

Pocos minutos después llego Gray con el maletín en la mano.

**-¿Dónde está Lucy?** –Pregunto preocupado.

**-Fue a casa.** –Conteste distante.

**-Bien vamos.** –Hablo, y juntos nos marchamos fuera del Hotel, pero no fuimos en auto, eso me extraño un poco pero aun así continúe, caminamos en dirección a la casa de Gray, el se sentía muy nervioso, no todos los días caminas por las calles con un cheque de 500 millones de joyas.

Llegamos hasta un callejón y un sujeto de cabello negro llego a nuestro lado disimuladamente, luego apareció otro de cabello rubio.

**-¡Ahora! **–Grito el rubio.

Ambos sujetos nos empujaron a mí y a Gray, nos apuntaban con armas, suspire de cansancio y observe a Gray este estaba lamentándose algo.

**-Rogué no dejes de apuntarle a ese idiota.** –Ordeno el rubio y el nombrado me apuntaba con su pistola.

**-Gray idiota, ¡tienes que pagarme lo que debes!** –Ordeno el rubio antes de regalarle un golpe en el rostro.

**-No tengo el dinero Sting. **–Contesto Gray sobándose la mejilla en la que le habían golpeado.

**-Claro que lo tienes, ¡dame ese cheque!** –Ordeno el rubio apuntando hacia el maletín.

_¿Cheque?_

Gray le entrego el maletín y el rubio lo abrió, Sting y Gray se sorprendieron bastante, Rogue ya ni siquiera se molestaba en apuntarme.

**-¿Dónde está el cheque?** –Me pregunto Gray muy asustado.

**-¿Por qué él sabía que teníamos un cheque?** –Pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta.

**-Yo no dije cheque.** –Se retracto el rubio con pánico en el rostro.

**-Sí, lo dijiste idiota.** –Contesto Gray poniéndose de pie.

**-Ah… lo siento Gray es que, me diste muy poca información y..** –Más no pudo continuar que Gray lo había golpeado fuertemente en el rostro haciéndole caer de espaldas.

**-Lo arruinaste todo imbécil.** –Hablo Gray escupiendo saliva a su derecha. –**Váyanse, no los quiero ver.** –Ordeno, Ambos sujetos se marcharon rápidamente.

**-Planeabas estafarme de esa manera… **-Suspire y mira a Gray se veía algo frustrado.

**-Soy un estafador, ¿Qué esperabas?** –Contesto limpiándose la ropa.

**-No lo sé, un milagro tal vez..** –Conteste.

**-¿Donde está el cheque?** –Pregunto nuevamente. Simplemente metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de jean y de ahí lo extraje. **–¿Sabías que haría esto?** –Pregunto algo apenado.

**-Sí, pensé que querrías estafarme, pero como te dije, tenía la vaga esperanza en que confiaras en mí.** –Conteste.

Ambos sin hablar más caminamos hacia el banco más cercano para retirar el dinero, al llegar al banco notamos un gran disturbio, mucha gente estaba preocupada y otros lloraban.

Gray se tomo de la cabeza y rápidamente corrió hacia el banco, preguntando qué había sucedido allí.

Me acerque lentamente a un Gray derrotado, el banco había quebrado, eso solo significaba una cosa, el cheque ahora no tenía ningún valor, era solo un simple papel.

**-La cagaste.** –Hable encendiendo un cigarrillo.

**-Aun podemos…** -Mas dejo de hablar cuando voltee, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí y Gray lo sabía, no había ninguna oportunidad. Me aleje sonriente, de lejos observe que Gray estaba frustrado con el ahora simple papel en su mano, como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla.

**-Bueno… **-Sonreí y tome mi teléfono móvil. **–Gajeel… ¿Dónde nos vemos?** –Hable realmente muy feliz.

* * *

_**Dos semanas después**_

* * *

Estaba sentado sobre mi auto, un Ferrari de último modelo de color rojo, comiendo un sándwich de queso con mucho tabasco, cortesía de Lucy. Alce la vista hacia ese porto de alambre electrificado que estaba frente a mí, lentamente se estaba abriendo, sonreí al ver a aquel hombre caminar libremente, vestía normal una camisa negra de mangas cortas un jean azul oscuro y zapatos negros, se veía demasiado feliz, ya no tenía esas esposas en las muñecas que impedían que se moviera libremente.

Llego a mi lado y ambos sonreímos, luego alzo los brazos y lo abrace con mucha fuerza, correspondió mi abrazo igual de fuerte.

**-Bienvenido a la libertad… Igneel**.

**-Gracias…Hijo.**

* * *

Ahora dentro de mi auto, nos marchábamos hacia otra ciudad, una cualquiera sin rumbo fijo, para ser libres, como quisimos desde un principio.

**-Un momento..** –Hablo igneel.

**-¿Que sucede?** –Pregunto Lucy que se encontraba a mi lado, yo solo continuaba conduciendo.

**-¿Como hicieron esto..?** –Pregunto bastante intrigado.

**-Veras…** -Empecé a explicar

* * *

El día anterior al intercambio con Leo llame a mi compañero, allí entra Gajeel en acción, el tenia muchos contactos, acordamos que el pagaría por una bella mujer que ocuparía el lugar de Lucy, es decir una prostituta.

Ella era una mujer de cabello rosado, se llamaba Aries, por lo que escuche Leo se enamoro de aquella mujer y permanecieron juntos, el día de hoy están casados.

Lucy se encontraba en otra habitación junto con la esposa de Gajeel, ambas contando el dinero en efectivo por supuesto, luego de terminar la esposa de Gajeel hizo un cheque falso y lo guardo en el maletín que debería estar originalmente el dinero.

**¿Fue casualidad que el banco este en quiebra?**

No, Levy Mcgarden era una mujer de alto cargo en aquel banco y esposa de Gajeel, ya se sabía que el banco estaba en problemas así que un cheque falso no importaba para nada.

Nos reunimos poco después de que termine mi sociedad con Gray, Gajeel se llevo el 50%, se marcho diciendo que había sido todo un placer hacer tratos conmigo, que le llame cuando necesite ayuda.

Entonces hoy, pagamos tu deuda con el gobierno, y aquí estas. Libre.

**-¿Y qué paso con Gray?** –Pregunto mi padre de repente.

**-Bueno… escuche que termino su relación con Juvia, ahora tiene una demanda por robar los bienes de Lucy.** –Conteste observando a mi bella futura esposa, ella sonreía.

**-Qué gran estafa…** -Confeso asombrado mi padre, lo mire por el espejo retrovisor y sonriente conteste.

_**-Aprendí del mejor…**_

* * *

**End**

**Aquí está el final, sé que me tarde, eso se hace costumbre en mí, pido disculpas, de verdad lo siento. Espero no haberlos defraudado con el final, gracias por seguir esta historia, nos leemos luego, Adiós!**


End file.
